nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Choco Island 2
Choco Island 2 is the second course of the Star Cup in Super Mario Kart. It was subsequently reused in Mario Kart: Super Circuit as the fourth track in the Extra Lightning Cup and in Mario Kart DS as the first track in the Lightning Cup. Set on Chocolate Island, the course features a large "lake" of mud. Description It is very similar to the first Choco Island course; however, it is harder due to the bigger chocolate rivers making the karts slide. This, as well as the hard turns, bumps, and narrow roads making it hard for heavy karts to finish in first place. Again, Piranha Plants are located along the way, and the darker ground off the road slows karts down. The center of the track is a rectangle area surrounded by four walls, and a ramp, which can be used to escape from the area when entered, is placed by one end of the walls. ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' Choco Island 2 reappeared in Mario Kart: Super Circuit, and is the fourth track in the Extra Lightning Cup. It uses the background from Sunset Wilds. The Piranha Plant hazards were removed from the track and an extra item box can be found along the left side of the track shortly after the large mud lake. Since the game does not feature the Feather item, the closed-off rectangle area in the center is now inaccessible; the ramp within that area is also removed. ''Mario Kart DS'' Choco Island 2 returns again in Mario Kart DS as the first course of the Lightning Cup. Despite its short length, it is considered to be one of the more difficult courses to recover from a mistake on because of its length and having only three laps. It was available on Wi-Fi. In this version of the course, item boxes replace some of the coins from the original, while in Mission Mode, some of the coins are in the same place as in the SNES version. The walls within the course are thinner. Many bumps were removed, yet they still remain a challenge to drive through. Additionally, the whistle at the end of the song was removed. Official Descriptions *''Mario Kart DS'' Sites : "Choco Island 2 takes you off the asphalt and into the mud. Little ramps scattered along the course are more likely to slow you down than to launch you over trouble, so keep your eyes peeled!" : "Make sure to fit your mudgards for this one, as this track is surrounded by icky sticky brown goop that will slow your kart to a crawl in a split second. Also avoid the bumps that bounce you around. If you hit them, try not to oversteer and they'll prove less of a problem." ''Mario Kart Tour'' Choco Island 2 reappears in Mario Kart Tour. A glider ramp was added on the right side of the large chocolate lake. This level, along with Yoshi Circuit, Ghost Valley 1, Mario Circuit 1, and Mario Circuit 3, are the only tracks in the game that do not also appear in Mario Kart 7. Tokyo Tour In the Tokyo Tour, Choco Island 2 appears as the third course in the Toad Cup, the second course in the Wendy Cup, the location of the challenge in the Ludwig Cup, and the location of the challenge in the Toadette Cup. It also has a Reverse variant which appears as the third course in the Larry Cup, and a Trick variant which appears as the first course in the Wario Cup. Paris Tour In the Paris Tour, Choco Island 2 appears as the third course in the Peach Cup, the second course in the Baby Rosalina Cup, and the location of the challenge in the Baby Daisy Cup. It also has a Reverse variant which appears as the first course in the Peachette Cup, and a Trick variant which appears as the second course in the Lemmy Cup. Winter Tour In the Winter Tour, Choco Island 2 appears as the third course in the Koopa Troopa Cup, the second course in the Baby Mario Cup, the location of the challenge in the Mario Cup, and the location of the challenge in the King Boo Cup. It also has a Reverse variant which appears as the first course in the Roy Cup, and a Trick variant which appears as the second course in the Iggy Cup and the first course in the Dry Bowser Cup. Category:Mario Kart courses Category:Super Mario Kart courses Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit courses Category:Mario Kart DS courses